Comme dans un rêve
by Swato
Summary: Spock fut aspiré par l'esprit de Jim. Les émotions vives et tranchantes de son capitaine manquèrent de le faire chavirer, il se concentra et reprit le contrôle de la fusion mentale. L'esprit du capitaine... C'était comme si l'essence même de Jim s'enroulait autour de lui. Kirk X Spock


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Jim X Spock

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Star trekf ne m'appartiennent pas. :'(

**Prompt: **C'était un accident/Savoir pour prévoir, afin de pouvoir.

.

* * *

.

**Comme dans un rêve  
**

.

Le concept de "rêver" avait toujours été étrange pour Spock. Il avait été élevé dans la tradition Vulcaine, rêver était une expérience inconnue pour lui. Selon les études qu'il avait lu, les rêves permettaient de trier tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée d'une personne afin de mieux assimiler les choses importantes. Spock ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle chose était nécessaire, les humains ne pouvaient-ils pas trier les informations de la journée tout en restant éveillé ? Il aurait pensé qu'avec son héritage mi-humain, il aurait pu comprendre ce principe.

Spock se trouvait dans une situation assez tentatrice... Le capitaine et lui étaient seul sur le pont, la nuit était avancée, le vaisseau poursuivait sa course vers de nouvelles contrées étranges. Jim Kirk s'était endormi sur son siège, appuyé sur sa main. Spock n'était pas sujet aux émotions mais il dut avouer que son capitaine avait l'air particulièrement paisible.

Spock se demanda si Jim rêvait.

Il savait que les rêves n'étaient pas automatique. Spock éprouvait de la curiosité, l'esprit de son capitaine l'intriguait, les solutions que Jim trouvait lorsqu'il était confronté à un problème étaient toujours fascinantes bien que hautement illogiques. Spock les contestaient toujours, même si elles s'avouaient être efficaces malgré leurs dangerosités.

L'idée de s'introduire dans l'esprit de Jim était tentante mais n'ayant pas eut l'accord de ce dernier pour faire cette fusion de leurs deux esprits, Spock se retrouva à hésiter et à peser le pour et le contre de cette violation de l'intimité. D'un coté, si Spock initiait une fusion mentale, il saurait si Jim rêvait de quelque chose et de quoi il rêvait sans que l'esprit de son capitaine ait été influencé par une demande en amont. De l'autre, si Spock faisait cette fusion, il se retrouverait à entrer dans l'esprit de Jim sans lui avoir demandé la permission, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être pourrait-il prétendre que ce n'était qu'un accident... Il n'était pas doué pour mentir mais il commençait à maîtriser cette technique humaine.

La mère de Spock disait toujours qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que la permission. Il céda à sa curiosité et s'approcha silencieusement de Jim. Le capitaine dormait à poings fermés, la lumière des ordinateurs de contrôle illuminait son visage, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds était de travers et sa respiration était lente, profonde. Spock se glissa face à lui et leva la main devant sa figure, plaçant ses doigts sur ses points psychiques.

— Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le votre, chuchota t-il.

Spock fut aspiré par l'esprit de Jim. Les émotions vives et tranchantes de son capitaine manquèrent de le faire chavirer, il se concentra et reprit le contrôle de la fusion mentale. L'esprit du capitaine... Spock ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait à travers lui. C'était une avalanche de sentiments. Comme si l'essence même de Jim s'enroulait autour de lui, comme s'il avait senti sa présence et qu'il l'acceptait. Spock prit un instant pour se reprendre, il se concentra sur l'inconscient de Jim. Les images furent claires, précises, peut-être un peu trop précise, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir, ou d'un rêve récurent.

**_Spock était dans ses appartements, allongé dans son lit, ses cheveux étaient en désordre à cause du sommeil et il était torse nu. _**

La surprise de Spock fut entouré d'une vague de chaleur, provenant de Jim.  
**  
_L'éclairage artificiel de la chambre était au minimum, les courbes sèches de son corps étaient soulignés finement. Une porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et un corps se glissa au coté de Spock. Jim. Ce dernier enroula un bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordillant sa bouche, taquin. Spock remua doucement sous les assauts de Jim et ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement. _**

Spock eut l'impression de sentir son coeur battre à toute vitesse, bien que ce fut impossible puisqu'il n'était plus qu'esprit et non physique. Un coeur battant se joignit au sien.

**_Jim frotta son nez contre le sien et bascula sur lui de façon féline. Les bras de Spock se refermèrent sur son corps, l'attirant plus prêt._**

**_— Salut..., grogna Jim entre deux baisers.  
— Bonjour, Jim._**

**_La voix de Spock était (délicieusement selon l'esprit de Jim) rauque à cause du sommeil. Jim le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser... _**

Spock fut comme éjecté de l'esprit de Jim, assez violemment. Ses doigts se retirèrent du visage du capitaine et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Jim pantelait, il s'était réveillé.

— Qu'est-ce que... , grommela ce dernier.

Les yeux de Jim dérivèrent sur la main de Spock, toujours à moitié tendue vers lui en une posture assez évocatrice. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son second en clignant des yeux.

— Est-ce que vous venez de faire ce truc bizarre que seuls les vulcains peuvent faire ?  
— A quel "truc bizarre que seuls les vulcains peuvent faire" faites vous référence ? Demanda t-il.

Spock se redressa et plaça ses mains dans son dos, dans sa posture habituelle. Il se fit plus l'effet d'un petit garçon ayant fait une bêtise. "Pris la main dans le sac" serait l'expression choisie par le docteur McCoy pour définir son comportement. Jim haussa un sourcils et le regarda avec intensité.

— Spock, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Spock savait reconnaître lorsqu'il avait perdu un combat. Il inclina la tête.

— Oui, capitaine. Si l'expérience vous a été désagréable, je vous adresse mes excuses.

Jim eut deux réactions. Il pencha la tête sur le coté en l'observant avec plus d'attention. Son teint se rosit pour passer à l'écarlate. Spock n'avait jamais vu le capitaine rougir de cette manière. Jim détourna les yeux, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Monsieur Spock, je me souviens parfaitement de ce dont j'ai rêvé...  
— Je crois... que vous avez rêvé que nous étions engagés dans une relation d'ordre romantique.

Jim rougit d'autant plus si cela était possible, se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

— Merci de me le rappeler, Spock.  
— De rien, capitaine.

Jim soupira et se frota les yeux dans un geste de fatigue. Spock s'en voulut un instant d'avoir dérangé le sommeil de son capitaine pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Jim remua sur son siège avec gêne:

— Écoutez, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croy...  
— J'ai cru comprendre que les rêves étaient incontrôlables, il est donc illogique de me présenter des excuses.  
— Illogique..., répéta Jim en reniflant avec amusement.

Jim se leva, Spock ne recula pas d'un pas comme la convenance l'aurait exigé. Le silence sur le pont était entrecoupé par leurs respirations, celle du capitaine était irrégulière, ses yeux voyageaient dans la pièce, comme s'ils cherchaient un point auquel se raccrocher. Ils finirent par se fixer aux siens, avec détermination. Spock sentit un frisson très humain lui remonter dans le dos à la vue de ses iris couleur océan.

— Monsieur Spock...

Jim prit une inspiration, ses épaules se carrant, comme s'il allait au devant du danger, dans l'une de ses opérations suicides. Spock observa le changement dans le corps de son capitaine avec fascination.

— Ce que je ressens pour vous n'a rien de logique.

Le souffle de Jim se répercuta sur sa joue, le capitaine et lui faisaient exactement la même taille. Le coeur de Spock battait à tout rompre dans ses cotes. Les yeux de Jim vacillèrent sur ses lèvres.

— C'est même très illogique, souffla t-il.

Spock se revit brièvement dans le rêve, étendue sur les draps, confortable, Jim étendu de tout son long au dessus de lui, recouvrant son corps, embrassant ses lèvres. La relation entre eux était depuis longtemps ambiguë, parsemée d'allusion, de sourire complice, de missions suicides qui se terminaient en sauvetage impromptus... Jim faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pires en lui... Mais il faisait également ressortir le meilleur. Spock sentit le sang monter à ses joues, il baissa les yeux et laissa glisser son index et son majeur contre ceux de Jim.

— Peut-être serait-il préférable que je laisse de coté la logique lorsque je m'entretiens avec vous...

Jim baissa le regard sur leurs doigts, un frisson l'agita.

— Je suis presque sûr que ce geste signifie quelque chose...  
— Effectivement.

La voix de Spock n'avait pas vacillé. Jim releva ses magnifiques yeux bleus et les riva aux siens, un soupçon d'espoir y étincelant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota Jim.

Spock fut tenté de fermer les yeux sous ceux brûlants de son capitaine. Il déglutit.

— Dans la coutume vulcaine, ce geste représente l'équivalent d'un baiser humain.

Le sourire de Jim se fit espiègle, ses doigts frôlèrent les siens plus intentionnellement. Les paupières de Spock vacillèrent.

— Spock, vous m'embrassez à la vulcaine, il est logique que je vous embrasse de façon humaine.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, les lèvres de Jim se pressèrent contre les siennes. Spock avait déjà été embrassé auparavant, mais ce baiser n'avait rien de commun avec les précédents. Le capitaine était comme le soleil, il exerçait sur Spock une telle attraction qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de lui, de vouloir se remplir de cette chaleur, de cette passion qui caractérisait tant Jim Kirk.

— Capitaine...

Jim lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Spock ne trouva pas en lui la moindre parcelle d'agacement.

Plus tard, l'équipage prit la relève et Jim se glissa dans ses appartements. Spock ne protesta pas lorsqu'il se serra contre lui, refermant ses bras autour du corps de son capitaine.

Comme dans son rêve...

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

** Review ?**


End file.
